


We Lose

by leadernovaandthemacabre



Series: A Flock of Doves [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Parent/Child Incest, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadernovaandthemacabre/pseuds/leadernovaandthemacabre
Summary: When Keith presents, his father lends support.Please take heed the tags and warnings.





	We Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Troubles in Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199519) by [Iso_the_incubus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iso_the_incubus/pseuds/Iso_the_incubus). 



> This story was appropriated, with permission from Iso_the_incubus, from his work entitled "Troubles in Paradise."

Keith stormed in during the downpour so that flowery perfume Kenneth smelled at first he assumed was the vestigial scenting from his found pack at school. He mostly smelled of mud and sludge and the ring of iron that was rainwater, and ducked into the bathroom with a quick “hey dad” before hiding away for several hours.

Kenneth let him alone and went on working on his computer. Then in the middle of the night came the thick sludge smell of omega. It rolled down the stairs like a mist and had words trapped in its essence, all of it alluring, cajoling, beckoning, and Kenneth was downright flummoxed. Did Keith get one of his friends to come over for a moonlit dance?

Kenneth got to his feet and strut to the base of the stairs. “Keith? You up?” he took his time ascending.

There was a muffled _thump_ a scurry like he was rearranging something, and Kenneth let him scramble taking a touch too long before knocking on his son’s door. “Keith?”

“Yeah, dad.”

“Can I come in?”

“ _No!_ I mean, no I think I’m catching—nnf. Catching something. I don’t want you spreading it to the guys at work.”

Kenneth let his hand fall from the handle. “Look, I want to give you the benefit of the doubt Keith but I know that ain’t the whole truth.”

Silence.

“I can smell the omega in there.”

Charged silence.

“Now I don’t think either one of us wants the headache that comes with an omega in heat so how about we call up the ER and let them take care of—”

The door opened and Kenneth stepped back from the blast of warmth—Keith turned the heating up—and pheromones and smell of slick and _sweet sweet_ omega musk. He refrained from pinching his nose and told his horny inner alpha to stuff it.

His eyes immediately went over his son’s head eager to see the top of the offending stowaway. He expected the Latino boy, or the big black boy, Keith mentioned they were omega, and Kenneth met them and found them amiable enough.

But Keith’s room was frugal and empty.

Kenneth frowned and saw his boy in tears. “What—”

“It’s me,” Keith grit, face splashed red, jaw white. “It’s me. I presented. I’m an omega. I’m having a _heat. I’m an omega.”_ Tears tracked down his face and his eyes turned the same ruddy colour as his skin. “I’m sorry.”

Kenneth stepped forward and embraced him. Keith latched on, his skin piping hot. His father’s skin was a salve in return, cooling from recognizing an omega in heat, working to calm the fevered omega according to Kenneth’s unconscious.

“Now don’t you start,” Kenneth murmured, and kissed the top of Keith’s mop. “Don’t you _dare_ apologize for being what you are.”

“I’m weak.”

“You’re just a different kind of strong.”

“The world hates omegas.”

“Naw, they just afraid. Omega can do anything anyone else can do and they can do it horny or pregnant. The system’s straight up scared of a spitfire like you givin’ them hell.”

Keith sniffed against his chest.

“I don’t know much about helping omega through heat,” Kenneth admitted. “So how ‘bout we go downstairs, get some water in you, and I ring up the clinic, hm?”

Keith held him tighter. “I don’t _wanna leave.”_

Kenneth frowned and looked into Keith’s room again. Ah, he was nesting. Trying to get Keith out might put Keith in a new world of hurt, might make him heatsick with the changing environments, scents and sounds…

“Alright then new plan. You stay here, finish fixin’ up your nest. I’m gonna grab the phone and my laptop and we figure out what to do next, how’s that sound?”

Keith nodded.

“Atta boy.” Another kiss in his hair.

Keith let go of his father with a pained expression that broke Kenneth’s heart a little. But he turned and set about fluffing and rearranging pillows, albeit scowling the entire time. Kenneth watched him a beat then closed the door.

He flew down the stairs.

He turned into the bathroom tucked away in the corner, dropped on the toilet seat and whipped out his dick and held the base of it in the dark.

“ _Fuck,”_ he murmured, stroking himself impatiently, angrily. “No no no _no no no no no—fuck!”_

He was a sick bastard to be getting off. He was demented and a danger to his child if he resorted to jacking himself off _immediately_ after his son’s coming out. This was important _dammit!_ A fucking milestone that Keith was sensitive about! And here Kenneth was, panting, fighting, jerking off no better than a pre-rut babe.

Kenneth came abruptly, sharply.

Kenneth breathed hoarsely.

He dropped his head between his knees. _“Fuck,”_ he complained brokenly.

He dragged his feet and returned to Keith’s room with a heavy conscience. The heat and the smell didn’t knock him off kilter the second time. What surprised him is how his body _still_ fluttered and warmed as if the omega it wanted to fuck wasn’t kin.

Keith wrapped his arms around his father, dragged him into his nest, and didn’t let go. Kenneth consciously taught himself to think nothing of it. _Of course_ Keith trusted him. He was his _father._ He hit a speed dial.

“Hey Ulaz, long night tonight?”

Kenneth sat with his back braced against the headboard and Keith lying on his belly with their legs entwined.

“Happy to hear it’s a slow night. Sorry to say though I’m calling about a small emergency—no, no fires, more a personal sort. My boy presented tonight as an omega. Yeah, abrupt heat. I—ha, thank you. I was hoping you could take him in, give him suppressants or—oh. Oh?” His hand shifted in Keith’s hair. “I see.”

“What’d he say?”

“Just a second, Keith. I—oh, uh, yeah, I am. That’s okay—I, ah. Right. Good thing then.”

Kenneth went on his laptop for a heartbeat. “Yeah. Thanks, Ulaz. Talk later.”

“What’d he say?”

“Said suppressants aren’t good for your first heat, that it’s safer if you ride it out both for your sake and your body’s, so you know what to expect of it and your body gets an understanding of what to do,” he made a face, “or at least that’s the jist I got without the technical lingo.”

“So what, I’m supposed to huff and whine for the next few days?” Keith coloured, “I’m…horny, dad. It’s not that bad now but—”

“Don’t worry, there are exercises we can do to put all that sexual energy someplace else.”

Keith stared at the computer screen on his dad’s lap. Incredulously, “Yoga!”

“Worth a shot, ain’t it?”

“I’d rather die.”

He chuckled, “Don’t say that.”

“I’d rather sleep.”

“Sleep if you can then. I’ll—”

 _“Don’t leave.”_ Keith twisted his fists in his dad’s shirt, “Uh. Please.”

Kenneth paused. He smiled and “Sure thing, kiddo.”

-

He woke up to a fluttering sensation.

He woke up to Keith sucking on his—

“ _Fuck! Keith!”_

Keith alarmed, but didn’t back off. He only paused, lips stretched around the glans of his father’s cock, hair plastered to his sweaty face and pretty bell eyes wide with panic and giddy approval.

“Keith, off—now!”

Keith backed off with a gross smack.

Kenneth felt a lurch of arousal despite himself and grit, “Keith, you outta your _mind?!_ What’s gotten into you! Shit!”

“Sorry, alpha.”

Kenneth paused.

Keith was out of his mind.

He probably couldn’t tell the difference between the sun and the moon with how far up his pussy his brain was at. All he knew was a viable alpha he knew and respected was in easy proximity. Straddling him was a matter of course to his inebriated senses.

“Alright, Keith, it’s alright.” He scratched his stubble, tried to tuck himself away. His erection wouldn’t co-operate. “No harm no foul. We’ll just do them breathing exercises we talked about, hm?”

Keith’s face twisted into utter heartbreak. “ _Please_ alpha.”

Kenneth grimaced, “Keith, c’mon.”

“Please help, alpha.” Keith crawled into his lap.

“I’m going to help you, kid, but you gotta work with me here,” Keith buried his nose in his father’s throat, whining, naked hips swaying. With each sway his oversized black tee fell lower and lower and Kenneth stared skyward to keep himself from ogling the apples of Keith’s ass. _“Keith,_ you’re making this _oh!”_

Keith sucked on Kenneth’s scent gland and his inner alpha keened in excitement. He snarled at it.

Couldn’t it smell their shared blood? Couldn’t it smell the immorality? But he wasn’t only losing a mental battle, but a real one too: if he pushed Keith off and ran away he ran the risk of Keith going heatsick. If he let things go on he ran the risk of getting raped by his own kid.

Kenneth’s body betrayed him at the thought, hard penis bouncing off Keith’s thigh.

Keith broke away from Kenneth’s skin with a wet _pop!_

“Keith—”

_“Dad—”_

Kenneth’s blood went cold. He watched him wide eyed, caught in the headlights.

Keith’s hair was stringy the way it caged in his red face. His eyes were blown, his mouth ever drooling. He was sobbing, he was panting, he was trembling, he looked small. His voice was a whisper: “Dad…”

“I’m here, kid,” Kenneth held his son his _son,_ held his jaw and watched him. “You think you can manage them poses we talked about?”

Keith’s head fell and he smiled apologetically, but his voice warbled, “ _No-o-oh! Oh!”_

Kenneth hissed at the sensation of a penis rocking against his. He grabbed in reflex, meaning to pull away, but grazed Keith who orgasmed, beautiful and loud, hair and throat thrown back and fingers and toes articulating until he crumpled into his father’s body again, skin and bones and wind.

Kenneth disregarded the mess on his rumpled clothes to check in. But his boy only chanted _not enough not enough not enough._

Kenneth swallowed.

“Alpha…”

He leaned closer.

“Alph—”

Kenneth rubbed the scent glands in his wrist over the one of Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s body relaxed and he purred. Kenneth went on, cradling his boy in his lap, hoping, praying he could soothe him into sleep.

Keith wiggled in his arms caught between content and needy, lazily licking his father’s skin. He kissed a stubbled cheek and licked at the corner of his mouth.

Kenneth jerked away but Keith followed.

He surrendered.

Kenneth kissed him.

He pressed his lips and then moved them and then fit their mouths together and then introduced tongue, which drove Keith mad. He didn’t register when he started caging his son in with his body, when he himself began rutting air and Keith threw legs haphazardly around his waist and ass to angle the cock he knew was there into his sopping fevered hole.

_“Alpha alpha please please!”_

Kenneth kissed his son’s pulse, fucking air, tasting sweat. “No Keith, I can’t do that. It ain’t right.”

_“Please please please—”_

Kenneth kissed him but Keith was a lot more animated now he was getting close to what he wanted. Twice Keith nearly got his fill and twice Kenneth froze with the pain of not committing, of surviving the wail of despair that followed.

He grasped Keith’s hips and thrust against Keith’s hard on instead.

But their loins were so slippery with sweat and come and slick that it took one poorly timed jolt for Kenneth’s penis to slide in…in…plowing straight through Keith’s anus and popping through the mouth of his vagina and hymen just beyond.

Keith shouted from his throat in a mix of pain and satisfaction and surprise and Kenneth froze in his utter shock. Keith _burned._ And his muscles contracted in a way that sucked him in, undulating, _swallowing._

_“Keith, let me go.”_

But there was no heat to it.

_“Let me go.”_

Kenneth rolled his hips and thrust farther, and Keith’s legs clamped harder, he screamed his thanks, and then, so easily, Kenneth was fucking his son.

“Let me go…”

There was no talking after that. Kenneth’s heart hurt every so often he remembered that the gorgeous tight warmth and heat and sounds that were his current world was of his child, who before tonight had trusted him, who before tonight he had raised. But he couldn’t stop rocking his hips, couldn’t stop getting milked. He panted in Keith’s ear, licked it, squeezed his boy’s ass and spread it, hitting deeper deeper, ever guilty, ever enamored. He sobbed, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the pleasure or the shame.

Keith kept howling, praising, his body snatching everything Kenneth gave. He screamed happily, murmuring _alpha_ or _dad_ or _daddy_ or _thank you_ or _harder_ or _more…_

When he felt his orgasm mounting he tried to break away.

“Keith, I’m gonna come—”

_“Yes yes yes yes yes yes—”_

_“No Keith I—unf!—it’s bad I could get you knocked up—”_

_“Please alpha please yes oh oh! Oh! OH!”_

Release like a thunderstorm wracked them. Kenneth knotted him. Keith held fast and licked into his mouth until his father surrendered.

Their kisses tasted like salt.


End file.
